A New Spring
by ShadowMoonSedai
Summary: Okiy... I got sick of .txt, so we updated it.... Anubis' sister wants revenge
1. Default Chapter Title

"And for my first act..." The girl's brown hair fluttered in the wind as she lifted her hand above her head. A ball of red light formed and a sudden cold chill shot through her. _What... why am I doing this? What has lead me to this point..._

A New Spring

"Uri! Uri Nuasuki!" I turned and faced my friends. "Hey! What're you doing all the way up here?"

"Thinking."

"Don't strain yourself," giggled Niki. "We need that smart brain of yours if we're gonna do what I think we're gonna do."

"Go..." I said. "On and find out who killed my brother."

"Right. Exactly. He's somewhere in this time."

"She. It was a woman's fault."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you think I'd know who killed him?" I turned on them. "He was my _twin_. I know who it was!"

"Alright. Alright. Don't bite my head off." All five of us started down the side of the mountain. "Let's go find this murderer."

~* * * * * * * * * * *~

There they were... all so strong, so powerful, so... young.

"That's them?" whispered Ashitaki. I nodded.

"Yes." I shifted the cloak on my shoulders and moved around, in the shadows. Images of my brother flashed in front of my eyes. God... why did the Dynasty have to take him away from me? Why? Why didn't the Ronins keep him from dying... why why why. That wasn't getting us ANYWHERE.

I had to avenge his death on my own.

We struck before they knew we were there. Well, most of them. The black haired boy, Ryo of the Wildfire, turned just as I lunged and managed to stop my attack.

"What the..."

"For my brother!" I shouted, kicking hard in his stomach. He staggered backward, into his friend who had fallen by Ashitakei.

"Who... are you?" he asked. I looked down at him and saw something flash in his blue eyes. It wasn't confusion, but at the sometime, it wasn't knowing, either. 

"I am Uri," I said. "Know my name. I have come for vengence for the death of my brother, Anubis. You know who killed him. Tell me, boy."

"Brother?" groaned the one Ashitakei had taken down. "Anubis had a sister?"

"She looks like him, that's for sure." I turned quickly and ducken underneath a blow from a third boy I hadn't seen. No. There were three more. The entire group had assembled!

"Damn!" I yelled. "Ashitakei!"

"Uri!" Two of them had her pinned and no matter how she fought, she couldn't get away. "Get out of here!"

"Who are you?" repeated Ryo, getting up and helping his fallen comrade. I glared at him.

"Uri."

"Get out of here, fool!" shouted Ashitakei. "Don't you see! Remember what you came here to do!"

"I'm not leaving you!" I said back. 

"Damn you! I can take care of myself!"

"Ashitakei!"

"Niki, Hila!" I heard the bushes rustle and felt my friend's grip my arms.

"Move it!" hissed Niki. I didn't know what else to do.

I went.

Chapter 2(Ashitakei)

I glared at my captors as Niki and Hila took the fool Uri away. 

"You won't get anything from me," I said coldly. Ryo sighed. 

"Kento, Rowen, let her go," he said. They did, but I made no attempt to leave. I knew it I did, we'd end up in the

same problem. "What do you know about that?"

"I'm only here to make sure Uri completes her mission," I said. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"You seem to take this pretty seriously," said the red haired one, Cye of the Torrent. "Is she really Anubis' sister?"

"I already said she looks just like him. They gotta be twins," said Kento. He looked at me. "Right?" I said nothing, only watched them coolly. "You're gonna be a problem, aren't you?"

"If I can be," I said coldly. 

"There's no need to be rude," said Ryo. "You and your friend attacked _us_ not visa versa."

"You have some information for us and we'll do whatever it takes to get it."

"We don't have any information," said Sage. "We don't even know who you are or where you come from. Just that your pal Uri is Anubis' sister."

"You know you killed him-"

"No one killed him!" said Ryo, finally losing his temper (yes, I _had_ been testing his limits). "He sacrificed himself to save Kayura!"

"Kayura? Good. That's all I needed." I closed my eyes and focused my attention somewhere else. A cliff, above a river and a forest. When I opened my eyes, I was there. And I could still see the Ronins below me, looking around in confusion. _You want Kayura, Uri. She's the one that killed Anubis._

_Kayura... wait. Kayura? Little Kayura, from the Ancient One's village?_

_I'm assuming so._

_Good. I know where to find her._ I nodded and brushed a strand of blonde hair from my face. Now. To take care

of the Ronins before they warned Kayura.

Chapter 3(Ryo)

"Great," I mused. "And now she's gonna tell Uri!"

"We don't even know that's where she went," said Rowen. "We don't even know if any of this real. They could

just be some Dynasty trick."

"They're not," said Cye, shaking his head. "The girl, Ashitakei, she was definitely not a Dynasty lackie."

"How..."

"Don't ask. I just know, alright?"

"We have to find Kayura and warn her," said Sage. "Before they get her."

"I won't give you that chance, Ronins!!" We turned and looked above his. There was Ashitakei, balanced on the edge of a cliff, her long hair blowing around her face. She brushed it back and grinned darkly. "We've worked too

hard and come too far for you to screw this up!" She raised her hands above her head and a blue ball of energy

glistened in the sunlight. It seemed to made entirely of water. "Let me show you something Suiko taught me!"

"Suiko?" I said in disbelieve. "But he-" 

"Watch out!" She hurled the energy at us. It mirrored every aspect of Cye's Super Wave Smasher except for the fact it wasn't coming from his Yari, it was coming from the hands of a seemingly powerless girl. I raised my arms

to block and felt the full force slam into me...

To Be Continued... 

A/N: Okay, so this was the world's biggest last minute fic. I started it one day, finished it the next and have

decided I don't like .txt format, but since I'm at my grandparents house, I don't have a choice. ~sigh~

LOOK! .html! ~dance~ I got sick of the .txt crap. It's EVIL.


	2. Default Chapter Title

I slipped among the shadows. She was right there. Right in front of me. All I had to do was move quicker then she could and finish the job. Destroy my brother's killer. Have revenge for losing the last of my family. 

_Uri... Do not do that. It is not worth it._

"A- Anubis?" Kayura whirled around and spotted me. 

"You? What are _you_ doing here?" My energy was dying. I collapsed against the wall and fell into darkness. 

A New Spring II: Meeting 

Chapter 1(Uri) 

"She _is_?!" 

"Yes. I didn't think she was still alive. She was caught it a crossfire between the Ronins and warlords and the Dynasty. Anubis believed she was dead and it was one of the main reasons Talpa was able to corrupt his soul." 

"Poor girl..." 

"Poor girl?! That 'poor girl' almost got us killed! If Cye hadn't been able to block Ashitakei's power..." 

"Kento, chill out. What matters is we're alive and hopefully, she is too." 

"I think Anubis stopped her from killing me." 

"Kayura? Uh, he's dead." 

"She said his name and then collapsed. He _had_ to have had some part in it." 

"She's obviously insane. Maybe she was hearing voices." 

"Honestly. Don't you have anything better to do with your time?" Six heads jerked in my direction. I felt like crap and looked the same too. I knew it. It didn't matter. 

"I _did_ hear Anubis. He didn't want me to kill you. Why, I don't know. It's your fault he's dead." 

"Hey, that's enough," said Ryo. "If anyone's to blame, it's Bademon. He possessed Kayura and Anubis saved her." 

"Hmm..." 

"You're gonna be a problem too?" 

"Yes. If I can be." 

"That's what I thought." 

"Uri..." Kayura looked at me and smiled weakly. "If only he could see you. You're no longer a little village girl trying to be brave." 

"I had to grow up," I said coldly. "When the battle ended, my friends and I were trapped in a Zero." 

"I'm sorry..." 

"There's nothing you could've done. We had to fight and grow strong in the Zero.wanted nothing more then to destroy Talpa and his Dynasty... But the Ronins beat us to it." 

"They did." She grinned at the five boys, who were managing a form of modesty. 

"Um... what's a Zero?" asked Cye. 

"Zero. A Counter Realm. It's like this, only completely backwards. Where the Dynasty was trying to gain power here, in the Zero, they _had_ power and it was hell. Talpa somehow controlled both worlds." 

"Must've been on hell of a headache for him," muttered Kento. I nodded. 

"And we made sure of that." 

"But how did you end up in a Zero world?" wondered Rowen. 

"The crossfire we were caught in must have opened a rip." Kayura bit her lip. 

"I didn't actually think it was possible..." 

"Huh?" 

"Talpa put you there purposefully. He wanted the armors that ran in your blood. But you girls were too young..." 

"That creep..." I whispered. "He sent us there so he could corrupt them?!" She nodded. "Anubis, Sekhmet, Dais, Kale, Harial, all of them? He got them..." 

"Not Harial," she said. "He was only temporarily under Talpa's control. As for the others..." 

"They were until we beat Talpa," said Ryo quietly. I nodded, feeling a sharp prickling in the back of my eyes. I reached up and brushed a tear from my face. Me? Crying? No way... 

"Anubis..." 

Chapter 2(Niki) 

**_They have her._**

"I know." 

**_How could you have allowed them to get her?_**

"Master, please, forgive me, it wasn't my fault. It was Ashitakei. She isn't one of us, remember?!" I listened to the voice pleading and closed my eyes. 

_Hila... No. Why you? What did the traitor have to be you?_

"Niki, we need to get away from here," came Kale's voice. "Before we are seen." I nodded and stepped back into the portal. 

"Is it..." Anari trailed off and I nodded. "Hila..." 

"Any word on if Sekhmet's effected?" 

"He's not," said Sekhmet. "I mean, I am not." Anari giggled and shook her head."Centuries in a Counter Realm and your sense of humor has remained intact." 

"It had to," I said. "Or we all would've lost our minds." 

"Hila lost hers," murmured Ashitakei. 

"We need to focus on who is behind all this," said Dais. "Not who is part of it." Anari nodded. 

"You're right. But still... where the heck is Uri?" 

"She is with the Ronins and Kayura," said Kale. "She is safe." 

"As long as this Strata isn't like the last one," I muttered. "Then we're screwed." 

To be continued...


End file.
